Mr Freeze
by encryptedeye11
Summary: Beckett and Castle are in Six Flags and Kate agrees to go on a certain ride... Slightly OOC and I don't quite have an accurate description of the ride..


The couple rounded the corner and stopped, having reached their destination.

In front of them, there was an entrance to a ride. There was a weird ice cream cone filled with ice cream and had a face on it. Next to it, there was a sign that read, "Mr. Freeze's Reverse Blast".

The woman gripped the hand of her companion tightly. Her partner looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"So this is the ride then? The ride you've been to scared to go on?" asked Castle.

Beckett nodded, too embarrassed and flustered to say anything.

Castle, however, was the opposite. He could only laugh at the silliness of the situation. Detective Kate Beckett, who chases _murderers _and has faced _death_ countless times was scared of a _roller coaster ride_?

Beckett turned to glare at him, and he stopped laughing, barely able to hold it in. Even if she was embarrassed, she could still give you an evil eye.

"It's just too funny, Kate. You're scared of a damn roller coaster?"

"Well, yes. But if you keep making fun of me, I won't go on the ride with you."

Castle sighed. He pulled her in for a tight hug and released her after a few seconds.

"Don't worry," he said. "The ride lasts for like, half a minute."

"Hey, I trusted you enough to tell you that I've always been scared of riding Mr. Freeze!" Beckett replied.

Grinning, Castle took her hand and dragged her across the entrance. He led her through the numerous ramps and finally came to stop when he found the end of the line.

"The line is pretty quick," Castle said.

Beckett could only nod in acknowledgement as the line moved forward. Within about five minutes, they were close enough to see the line.

The personnel **(I don't know what they're called, sorry)** were checking all the seat belts and harnesses of all the riders. When they gave the all-clear, a man standing in the front by a machine began counting down. Around the end of the countdown, Beckett strained her neck to see the ride. When the man reached the end of the countdown, the ride and its occupants were suddenly pulled backwards through a tunnel in a flash. She could hear people screaming from far away!

After about four more turns, she and Castle were seated in the ride, watching the people on the other machine get pulled back. Her stomach coiled into knots.

Castle turned to her and pulled her in for a long kiss. He looked at her and said, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Once you get through this ride, you won't have any other weaknesses. Except me, of course." Castle added.

Beckett rolled her eyes and replied, "Except you!"

They kissed again. Beckett reached around and nibbled his ear as he laughed.

As the people from the other ride came back , Castle gripped her hand and she clenched it tightly in return.

Once the personnel gave the all-clear, the man started counting down. Kate blinked slowly and gripped Castle's hand even tighter, if possible.

All of a sudden, the everything around her blurred as the ride was pulled backwards.

There was a moment where they were upside down, and at that time, she screamed. Her head whipped back and forth **(I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! Anyone? Anyone? No? Okay then...) **due to the wind.

As the ride came back to rest, Kate released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. Next to her, Castle laughed in relief and she joined in.

When they were outside, Kate kissed Castle and held his hand.

"So, did you enjoy it?" Castle asked expectantly. "Were you scared?"

"Well, I suppose I did enjoy it. And why would you ask if I was scared? You do know I catch killers for a living, right?" Kate replied.

"Oh. Well, I guess it wasn't you I heard screaming then?"

"Nope. It wasn't. It was probably that 12 year old in front of us."

"Right.." Castle said, still not believing her.

"Oh, and if you tell Ryan and Espo about this, there will be consequences."

Castle merely chuckled, his mind already set on telling them about her... Uncanny old fear.


End file.
